A Moth To The Flame
by XxxBlackAmythestxxX
Summary: When Squall comes over to chill with his buddy, Cloud has something different in mind cloudxsquall YOAI!


_**So this is my first ever fanfic...lemmie know ur thoughts, constructive critisism is appreciated! rawwwwwwwwwwr!**_

* * *

What was the point of the news? Nothing good ever came from it. The only things broadcasted were filled with depression, death, and suffering. War, that's all that was ever on the news. There could never been fun filled stories, or the good parts of war, like freeing prisoners or saving children. All that was ever voiced was the death toll of soldiers, and how many gallons of blood were spilled upon the battlefield. And yet, day in and day out, people remain glued to their chairs, watching the ever present news channel that never ceases to have something to report.

When Squall came up to Cloud's apartment, watching the news was not what he intended, but then again they never did do anything special when he came over anyways. Mostly, the two sat around, watched some stupid program they weren't even listening two, played around on their cell phones, and ordered out Chinese. The two didn't talk much; they were really just keeping each other company because they supposed it was better than being alone.

Squall let out a long sigh, startling Cloud.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What was the sigh for?"

"I don't know…it's the news." Squall gestured towards the T.V.

"What about it?"

"It's…depressing. All it ever talks about is people being raped and murdered."

"…Do you want me to change the channel?"

"Doesn't matter…"

Cloud turned off the T.V, something was bothering Squall, he could just tell. He had a look of discomfort on his face; he was suppressing something. Cloud would know all about that, considering he had yet to tell his best friend how much he really cared for him.

"What the hell, why'd you turn it off!?"

"Oh c'mon," Cloud smirked, "it's not like you were actually watching it anyways." Squall denied nothing. "…Exactly…Something is bothering you, I can tell! Now c'mon, let's have it, what's going on?"

"…It's…Rinoa…"

"…No surprise there." Cloud mumbled.

"What!?"

"Nothing, you just are so unhappy with her."

"That's not true! I love her!"

"I'm not denying that you love her, Squall…I'm just saying…well…"

"Well? What are you saying?"

"Please! Everyone knows she still has feelings for Seifer!"

"…"

"I know it, you know it, everyone around fucking knows it and you seem to be the only one denying it!"

"Why do you have to come down so hard? Can't you ever just have any compassion?"

Cloud looked into Squall's eyes with a wanting desire.

"I do have compassion…a lot actually."

Squall furrowed his brow; just what was he playing at?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Squall snapped.

"What? C'mon, let's get a drink."

Alcohol seemed to be Cloud's instant solution to any problem, whether it be not being able to fix his leaking kitchen sink, or ending a conversation with his crush that was headed in an awkward direction. There was always a bottle on hand. What it was exactly was never known, it varied day to day, but it might help in gaining confidence. Shots seemed like a good idea, tequila to be exact, and sure enough it was. Three shots later and Cloud was feeling cocky. He leaned in close to Squall.

"Squall…if you're so unhappy with Rinoa, why to you hang onto her?"

"I'm not sure." He answered downing his third. He suckled the lime wedge, his left eye twitching from the sour taste in his mouth. The two began to wobble slightly.

"I don't see why." Cloud sighed, "There are plenty of others out there that care for you. There are plenty of other people that would love to be with you."

"I've thought about it." Squall feigned. "But…I'm not sure." He turned and looked Cloud in the eyes, strangely feeling an almost magnetic pull to him. His eyes were just so blue and Squall was drawn to them; a moth to the flame. Compassion was not something he was used to. For so long Squall kept to himself, never let anybody in, but Cloud, he was different. Cloud knew the most about him, things that Squall never told anybody, not even Rinoa.

"You know…you have beautiful eyes." Squall smiled. "Like small oceans." Cloud laughed.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled.

"You're eyes; they're just…so blue!" Cloud leaned in closer.

"Well, come a little closer…you can get a better look at them."

Squall being tipsy and naïve leaned in closer, still staring Cloud in the eyes.

"A little closer…a little more." Squall moved in so close that their noses almost touched, and Cloud could smell the tangy smell of tequila and lime on his breath. With not even thinking about it, Cloud closed his eyes and locked lips with Squall. Immediately Squall jumped back.

"What are you doing!?"

"What I should have done months ago, telling you how I feel." Squall scooted a few inches away from him on the carpet.

"But…but…"

"C'mon Squall," Said the persistent blonde, "don't be afraid." He crawled towards him, slowing chasing Squall as he continued crab walking away. He knew he wanted it; Squall was simply playing hard-to-get.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just…"

"Frightened? It's okay, leave everything to me." He said in a breathy whisper.

"No, I just…" Before he could get another word out, Cloud had crawled on top of him and caught him in another kiss. Not before long, Squall could feel a hot tongue against his lips asking for permission to enter. He fought it off for a few kisses more before finally giving in and letting the hot muscle enter his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, each fighting for dominance, but Squall was no use against the stronger man on top of him. Cloud broke the kiss only to grab Squall's arms and pin them above his head, before dipping back down to the awaiting brunette. As the hot kiss continued, Cloud suddenly felt something pressing against him. He suddenly broke the kiss and looked in between the two conjoined bodies, to see a noticeable bulge beginning to rise from Squall's pants.

"Well," Cloud smirked, "someone's excited." Squall blushed with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed." Cloud chuckled, "You're just very honest with how you feel, it can't be controlled." Cloud returned to passionately kissing the jittery nervous boy while snaking an arm between them and rubbing his clothed member. Squall let a small moan out at the sensation and halted the kissing once more.

"Wait, wait…I dunno if I'm ready for this." Cloud ignored him. "It's just that…well…Rinoa."

"Squall, she said she was at the mall didn't she…just to let you know, that's probably bullshit. It's just a cover story so she can go bang Seifer in the back of his car."

"Fuck you!"

"Precisely…"

"WHAT!?"

"Just go with it! We both know you want it, you want it bad."

"No I don't!"

Cloud looked down between them again. "Really? Because it looks to me like you do."

Squall couldn't fight Cloud off much longer, he did want Cloud, he was just too much a pansy to admit so. Always being apprehensive to everything, Squall kept on waffling in his mind as what to do. The blonde's eyes were filled with lust and want, which turned Squall on completely and reluctantly, he submitted, but not without a battle of course.

"I just don't want to do anything that I might regret." Squall argued.

"That's fine," Cloud responded, "you won't have to, because I'll do everything." Cloud devilishly grinned down and the shaky Squall.

"Well even if you say tha--…" Squall's sentence was cut short as Cloud pulled his cock from its confinements, he groaned in appreciation as he slowly began working his hand up and down the shaft, stopping at the top to rub the head with his thumb.

"Good, right?" He smiled.

"Mmmm…ungh," was all that Squall was able to say. Cloud chuckled as he continued, all the while listening to the moans and groans of Squall deep in ecstasy. It wasn't long until Squall began to feel his climax approaching, and Cloud could tell. "Oh Squall, if only you could see what I'm about to do next." Cloud thought devilishly. And with that he dropped his head, fully engulfing Squall's straining member tasting the sweet pre-cum on his tongue. Squall bucked his hips up only to have them pushed down by his lover, "Patience baby," Cloud said bringing his head up. He continued, bobbing his head rhythmically and working his hand around the base of Squall's enormous length. Swirling his tongue and lavishing the swollen member he suddenly felt an explosion of Squall's hot seed in his mouth as Squall erupted in moans. He tried to buck his hips wildly but Cloud held him steady until he was finished, licking his lips as he rose from Squall's softening cock.

"Mmmm…you taste delicious." Cloud grinned as he kissed the spent brunette. "Now how was that?"

Squall panted. "It was…it was fuck'n amazing. He laughed slightly. It's never been…never been that intense."

Cloud snickered with satisfaction. "Oh really? Not even with Rinoa." Squall continued to breathe heavily, still coming down from his high. "No," he panted, "never."

* * *

_**Yes, yes, I know I'm horrible with endings but whatever, it was the first chapter. I think it will improve over time...hopefully. More will be up soon (v'-'V) thanx for reading!!!**_


End file.
